mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior
Warrior is one of 3 Hero classes that are available in the game. He is partly focused on offensive combat and can wage high and tough hits from enemies. A muscled, strong and heavy type of battler that rushes ahead to the battlefield, crushing all that is standing in front with tactical offense-based skills and a pair of deadly weapons. Either a royal knight with a massive shield that lets him be unreachable for his enemies, or a massive warrior with two swords in his hands crushing the demons. With the use of his critically offensive skills, you can easily lay siege to enemy castles, without leaving anything standing behind you. Tips *Invest your time into 2 piece of Weapons. It's useless to use the shield this time. To keep you alive put some looting into the Life on hit (LOH) and that way also attack speed buffs to heal you instantly when in combat. *When facing strong bosses put on the Endurance skill in order to keep you alive much longer. *Try looting in Trials for cool DPS staff. It will take you some time, but makes gameplay rougher and more passable. *The solution to Warrior is to focus on your skill build, same as with other Hero classes. Try the stun ones, like Charge or the Shockwave that makes enemies unmovable and give you plenty of time to use Battle Rage skill and kill them as fast as you can. *There are many other skills builds to use. When going for the defense one, also use Shockwave on Level 10. This skill has 2 recharges available and heals you after invoked on some enemy groups. However, even it deals high damage, don't use this skill for bosses and elite troops, because it only throws them away, not stun. *Your Companions are also greatly advantageous to focus on. It's not good to invest into your Warrior for the first parts of the game, but when you want to, buy Maggie and you will be surprised how she will make the fights easier with Bosses that have strong skills like Elban. *The Warrior also shines in a pure speed build. Dual-wielding with Frenzy while using Battle Rage and In The Zone with a Duelist/Celerity/Lightning Reflexes passive set is tremendously powerful when combined with four pieces of the Juggernaut set. By focusing your equipment stats on Attack Speed, Critical Rating, Vitality, Life on Hit, and cooldown reduction, you can produce a Warrior with a max possible attack speed of 13-14 hits per second with Frenzy and Battle Rage working together, which makes the Warrior nearly indestructible given about 3500 Life on Hit and allows him to tear down single enemies almost instantly. Try to get parry chance on his gloves and a good Integralas Mantle cape for maximum cooldown reduction from In The Zone and your Warrior can actually cast Battle Rage again long before it ends. Combine level 10 Frenzy having a 25% chance both to hit twice and heal you in addition to normal Life on Hit on every attack with one or two good Deidre's Resolve swords (extra attack chance) and you have yourself a Warrior who hits almost twice as fast as an M2 .50 calibre machine gun fires. Finally, add level 10 Charge for an extra 300 Critical rating if you really enjoy seeing lots of big yellow numbers and throw in level 10 Cleave for its 500% bleed damage over 5 seconds to really fly through those pesky Trial mobs. As an afterthought, you can also try to grab two pieces of the Adventurer set for even more Critical Rating. Trust me, seeing this build in action is just insane. Trivia *Warrior is the second hero class that was added to the game (2014), after the small expansions. *He used to be the weakest of all classes (main balance has happened in 2017). *His best offense skill is Battle Rage, where he enters a stance with higher movement and attack speed, making your life on hit even more worth it. Others mentionable are: Devastate, Whirlwind and Shockwave. Category:Classes Category:Gameplay